Demigods, Werewolves and Vampires What else?
by loveyoumore22
Summary: After blowing up Mt. Saint Helens and washing ashore of La Push, Forks, Washington, Percy must find a way home with the help of a few people who happen to have a few secrets of their own. . .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

I watched as Annabeth ran off before slipping on her Yankees cap and turning invisible. I knew my cheeks were red and I grinned like the idiot I am.

She kissed me.

_She. Kissed. ME._

_**SHE.**_

_**KISSED.**_

_**ME.**_

Why though? Did she. . ._like_ me? Did I like her?

Wait, wait, wait. Hold the Hades up. This is _Annabeth_ we're talking about. The girl who its me when I do something stupid. Who would rather study ancient scrolls. The girl who looks beautiful without trying. The girl who just kissed me. . .

I felt my eyes widen as I shook my head.

We were friends. Friends shouldn't be kissing each other.

I heard the growls and hears the growls and footsteps of the telkines in the distance from behind me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. There would be time to decide this later.

Slowly, I turned around to see the telkines charging towards me and I cursed in Ancient Greek under my breath. If my mother heard – or even understood it – she would have washed my mouth with soap.

"Perseus Jackson," hissed the tallest and ugliest telkine and I grimaced. I _hated_ when they used my full name. It annoyed the Hades out of me. I sighed and uncapped Riptide again which earned a few flinches from the younger monsters. The older ones stared warily at it.

"Look. . .dudes or whatever the hell you are, do not call me Perseus unless you want to spend a good few years in Tartus. Well, actually you're going to be there anyway after I'm done with you," I snapped and raised my sword and sliced through the first row of telkines which earned yelps and growl of annoyance from the others.

"You will pay!" squeaked a younger one and he picked up the lava in his gnarled hands and threw it at me. I felt it hit my chest but no pain came, just warmth.

And the fact my clothes went on fire.

I yelled and tried putting it out but not before another ball of lava hit me again, followed another and another.

It started to get uncomfortably hot and my skin started to get burned.

"Your father's nature protects you!" guffawed the eldest telkine that spoke before.

I tried to focus on the sea. My stomach started to tie in knots and the laughter from the telkines stopped. I heard gasps and the scurry of feet. I heard a whooshing behind me and I was suddenly surrounded by the hot, searing liquid and thrown so high in the air that Zeus would never forgive me.

And darkness surrounded me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

I felt like I had just been thrown into a pit full of lava.

Which,coincidentally, just happened.

I knew I was in the the water, even in my barely conscious state. My left leg had blood seeping from it, mixing with the water. I could feel myself slowly healing with the ability of water. I managed to gain enough energy to use my senses and seek out near land. I let the current take me to it and, soon enough, I was soon lying on a beach, facing the grey and clouded sky.

I was still waist deep in the water, not that it bothered me; it was the brisk, cold air that bothered me the most. I felt my hand go into fists, taking the sand with me, as I tried to move closer towards the water. But every time I moved it was like someone was stabbing me as I was lifting up the weight of the world.

Which is _NOT_ as fun as you think it might be.

Believe me.

I managed to go an inch down the water and just left it, letting myself slowly heal despite my disgruntlement.

I stared at the sky again, watched as the grey clouds mixed and unmixed with each other. Jeez, Apollo, need some sunlight here. The beach was dull and dreary and, in comparison to Long Island, completely boring. A few kids played far off to my right and I could see the outline of few very buff dudes.

I huffed and gulped to try and soothe my itching throat. To an outsider I just looked like a normal kid lying down in the water with burned clothes and a open wound.

Okay, maybe not _that_ normal but close enough.

"Are you okay?" asked a meek voice behind me. I sat up fast and turned my head around so fast I think I got whiplash. A girl, around 18 or so, stood there with a hood up, chocolate brown hair peeking out from behind and framing her heart shaped face. What startled me were her eyes; dead and empty.

"Yeah," I answered rolling my eyes, "just bloody fantastic."

"No need to be so sarcastic," she smiled slightly but it was a fragile one; like it could break any moment. Like _she _could break any moment. She took in my shape and form before gasping and rushing to my side, the wet sand underneath her knees.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, looking at my burned skin and clothes. I shrugged, earning a wince straight away from the pain.

Note to self: do not shrug.

"It's nothing," I tried to play off but she shook her head and grabbed my arm, making me hiss, and helping me stand up. She started bringing me towards the road and helped me in an old, beat-down truck. I looked towards the beach and saw the big buff dudes glaring at me with hatred but glanced at Bella with much worry.

She pulled out to the road and started driving towards a little Native American settlement, turning left here and there.

"Where are we?" I asked, staring out the window.

"La Push, Forks, Washington," she answered. "What's your name?"

I hesitated. What? For all I know this could be Kelli in another disguise! Should I tell this girl? I mean she hasn't tried to kill me yet so that's a big step-up. And she seemed trust able and human.

"Percy Jackson," I finally decided. May the gods curse me for my stupidness.

She flashed me another fragile smile.

"Well, Percy, welcome to La Push. I'm Bella Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

"So, Bella, where are we going?" I asked her. We were driving through the little Native American settlement. The houses were painted red and were very small. What disturbed me the most were the guys. All huge and buff with permanent scowls on their faces. They watched the truck pass with narrowed eyes. I wasn't scared of them. I faced the Lord Of The Underworld, vampire-donkey chicks who hate guys, big-ass scorpians, have the world on my shoulders (literally. No fun there), face Zeua and have Kronos stalk my nightmares with pictures of all my friends and family dying horrible deaths.

Yeahs, it's been a good week.

"Oh, just a, um...friend," she answered with a blush. She turned a left and I noticed the houses were starting to get tightly packed together.

I was still in pain; with my leg still steadily bleeding from an unknown cause and my skin raw from the lava. I knew that the longer I was out of the water the longer it would take to heal me. Bella finally pulled her old, run down truck into a slightly larger then the rest house. She took the keys out of the ignition and turned to face me with a nervous smile on her face.

"Just...stay here for a second. I need to sort somethings out." with that she hopped out of the truck and ran up to the house. I noticed her cell phone on her seat and I bit my lip.

Should I risk the call and end up being tracked down by some hellhounds?

Ah, to Hades with it.

I took the phone, flipping up the screen, and dialed a phone number that was imprinted into my brain. After a few tones someone picked up.

"H-Hello?" a cracking voice answered. Holy Hera...

"A-Annabeth? Is that you?" I asked, gulping to prepare what was coming next. I heard her gasp on the other line.

"P-Percy! You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm dead and in the Underworld," I joked, rolling my eyes. Look, I'm going to tell you now: never, _EVER, _joke with an angry Annabeth. You might have your ear shouted off.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT IN THE NAME OF POSIDION ARE YOU THINKNING? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND! AFTER I SAW THE EXPLOSION I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I SWEAR TO HERA, PERCY, WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and winced slightly. Okay, I may not be afraid of big burly dudes and the Lord of The Underworld but I am scared crapless of an angry Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry," I said pathetically.

"Percy, I swear to the gods if you ever, I mean _EVER_, pull a stunt like that again, gods help me, I will kill you myself," she said, her voice cracking at the end so it was easy to see through the threat but I didn't want to tell her that. I just smiled.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I am. Are you okay?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah...I'm fine. The telkines were all killed when the explosion happened. Apprantly, Zeus wasn't too happy though," she laughed a bit and I joined, glad all tension in the air was gone. That is, until, she whispered. "Everyone thinks your dead, Percy."

I laid back in my chair and reach for Riptide in my pocket, my fingers curling around the familiar pen. I started to twirl if around before deciding to answer her.

"I know. Just...try to tell them I'mm be there in a few days. I don't know exactly where this place is exactly to pinpoint it but I'll try to get back to camp," I answered her and I heard a sigh of relief.

"Just...just be careful Seaweed Brain," she said in a soft tone before hanging up. I groaned and threw the phone on the seat just in time to see Bella coming out of the house with a really buff dude who was glaring at me. What was it with these guys? Did they take steriods? I saw Bella trying to explain womething using her hands and the guy just kept shaking his head. She finally pointed to me before continusing her rant. Buff dude sighed and nodded, making her grin before she hugged him around the waist.

They started to walk towards the truck and Bella opened the passenger dorr, holding out her hand to help me.

"Jacob this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Jacob Black," she greeted, helping me out of the truck. the second my injured leg made contact with the ground I felt light headed and was about to collapse to the ground if it weren't for Jacob, who put my arm around his neck.

They dragged me inside the house before setting me onto the couch. I felt sick and tired and sore. Bella saw the gash on my leg and gasped. She puckered her eyebrowns together and pursed her lips into a straight line.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly. I shrugged, wincing.

"Don't worry it happens all the time," I said under breath hoping they wouldn't hear. Bella turned to Jacob.

"Jake, get the first aid kit," she ordered and he nodded leaving the room but not before shooting a suspiscious glare me way.

"What's his deal?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. He just doesn't like strangers," she answered with a wave of her hand as she started to roll up the leg of my jeans.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I questioned and she turned beet red.

"W-What? N-No! I mean, what would make you think that?" she stuttered. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

I thought about it. Was Annabeth my girlfriend? I mean, it was just one kiss. Maybe it was a mistake. But it didn't feel like a mistake to me. How did she feel about it? Why did she do it anyway?

"Sorry," Bella muttered.

"Don't worry it's just...complicated," I smiled.

"How complicated could it be?" she said. How about 'I think I might like my best friend and she kissed me but she's in love with a raging psyco who's set to destroy the world and he has daddy issues'?

But, again, I answered with a shrug.

Jacob came back and handed her the first aid kit.

"Bella, the pack want to come over," he whispered loud enough for me to hear. Her hands stilled slightly.

"Oh," she said breathlessly. I was about to ask what a 'pack' was when every froze and I turned to see none other then one of the gods, standing there looking disgruntled and very pissed off. Then again when is Hephaestus _not_ pissed off?

"Boy," he said, "we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Annabeth's P.O.V**_

"Just...be careful Seaweed Brain," I said before hanging up on Percy. I leaned back in my bed, clutching my phone, half expecting him to call again. I have been crying ever since I got back to camp and after managing to explain things to Chiron I just sank into my own depression.

Malcom, my older half-brother, had tried to keep me company but after realising that it was no use, he left.

I couldn't stop thinking about when I looked up to see, to my horror, the mountin explode with lava spewing and I saw a small figure and I just remember screaming...screaming at the top of my lungs until my throat was raw and I couldn't breathe. I ran back into the labrinth and Hephaestus found me and sent me back to camp.

_*flashback*_

_I was just at the entrance of the labrinth and I could still feel tears fall down my face._

_Percy..._

_I choked and fell to the ground, gripping the clumps of grass in my fingers and dirtying my palms._

_I could hear the laughter and the clangs of swords from the arena and everyone seemed so...happy. I got shakingly to my feet and blindly and numbly walked towards the camp. The Apollo kids were at the vollyball court and were smiling; Aphridite kids were tanning under the baking sun; Ares kids were laughing at the fighting at the arena. My sisters and brothers were obviously still cooped up in the cabin, planning._

_I came to the arena and couldn't walk anymore. Clarisse, who was smiling slightly at the fight, turned around and saw the state I was in before smirking._

_"Oh look," she sneered, "It's Wise Girl. Where's lover boy?"_

_I looked at her blankly but with tears still going down my face and I gritted my teeth as I felt my body shake with the loss of my best friend._

_"Dead," I croaked out but she hadn't beard the word properly._

_"What was that Wise Girl?" she smirked and I felt the anger building up in me let loose. Anger at her; the gods; Percy...everything._

_"He's dead! He died trying to save me!" I screeched, grabbing a sword and walking towards her, "He died trying to save the camp!" I swung the sword and she tried to block it but I kept advancing on her. "He died trying to save you!" We were in the arena now, the other fight had stopped and everyone was gathering around us. "He died trying to save this goddamned world!"_

_I kicked her legs fom under her, managed to hit the sword out of her hand and she landed with a thump to the ground, my sword at her throat and my knee on her chest._

_"And if you think that is something to laugh about," I hissed, our noses almost touching, "then you don't deserved to be saved."_

_She guld audibly. I got off of her and threw the sword to the other side of the arena, stomping out of there to go to the Big House. I could feel myself breaking down as I threw open the door and saw Chiron standing there in horse form with a couple of the councilors. They all turned and Chiron gave me a concerned look._

_"Annabeth, child, what's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice and walked over to me. I looked up to him and felt the restricted sob in my throat escape as I told him everything._

_*end of flash back*_

I sighed and knew that I would have to tell them that he was alive. I ran a hand through my hair and got to my feet, throwing my phone on the desk beside me.

I walked to the Big House, a little happier then last time, and opened the door. All the councilors and even some satyrs were seated around the ping pong table. They all turned to me with sad looks on their faces. I took a deep breath before starting.

"I have news," I said. "It involves Percy."

They all looked confused and gave each other a 'what-is-she-talking-about' look.

"He's alive," I said and for a few seconds it was dealy silent before I was bombarded with questions.

"Is he okay?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he coming back?"

"How do we know you're not lying?"

"Yes, I don't know, yes and if you think I qould lie about this then you're one crazy ass," I snapped, answering all questions. Chiron smiled and let out a breath of air.

"Child, that is the best news I have heard. But tell me, how did you find out?" he said placing an arm on my shoulder and smiling.

"He called me. He says he'll try to be home in a few days but knowing Percy he'll screw up," I stated and earned a few laughs from the other camper. I turned to Chiron. "I would like to go with a few friends to go find him."

"Child, I do not think it best with the war about to start," he sighed.

"Please Chiron," I begged him.

He looked at me with a sad expression but cracked when he saw a few tears brimming on the edge. That always broke; a few waterworks and bam! I could do anything. Yeah, yeah I know a little bad but hey! Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Alright, child, you may take along two others to find Percy."

I grinned and hugged him, already planning.

I wonder if a certain daughter of Zeus would be interested?

**wow my first A/N :) sorry if this chapter is a bit...boring :( anywho i guess i'll only be doing the book in only Percy's and Annabeth's P.O.V. it'd be more interesting ;)**

**so yeah i'll be updating maybe everyday if i feel like it because i have two weeks off of school. *fist bump***

**okay so**

**yeah**

**BAI!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

I gulped and watched as the god limped over, waving his hand and making a Coke can appear and cracking it open. He sat down on the couch and I winced a bit but luckily he didn't notice.

"Um, Lord Hephaestus, may I ask what is it I can do to help?" I stuttered as the god examined Bella and Jacob with narrowed eyes. He looked at me and, without a word, picked up the remote and turned on the television remote. He flicked through the channels and finally settled on a news cast.

"...ash everywhere. No one was killed though many were injured. The cause of this eruption at Mt. Saint Helens is yet unknown and has shaken the people. Back to you Tim."

"Thanks Brenda and for sport-"

Hephaestus turned off the television and drank from his can.

"You caused a lot of trouble, boy," he grunted. "It disturbed many of the monsters in Tartarus."

I felt my mouth go dry. The god continued.

"It stirred Kronos himself to some state of consciousness," said the god as he sipped the Coke before continuing. "And you especially upset that girl, Annabeth. Athena's girl. Came crying to me. Only seemed right to send her back to that camp."

Now my mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. Annabeth...crying? I couldn't seem to picture it but if Hephaestus said she was then I couldn't deny it, could I? It seemed surreal she would cry over this but she knew I was alive right?

"Is she...is she okay?" I asked. The god grunted and nodded a bit and I took that as a yes. He studied Jacob with narrowed eyes.

"I'll give you this warning son of Poseidon, these people who may look normal and act normal are _far_ from normal."

"What? You mean Bella and Jacob?" I asked the god, my eyebrows knitting together.

"The boy, yes, the girl...she seems to be a little normal but all the same, kid, keep an eye out on them. We don't want a war of the supernaturals on our hands."

With that he disappeared and the Coke fell to the ground with a loud clang. Bella and Jacob unfroze and jumped at the sound of the can dropping.

"Oh, crap, Jake, I'm so sorry!" the girl apologised immediately taking the blame in a second. The boy looked at her, smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay Bells, it's not your fault," he said and shot me a glare as though knowing it had something to do with me. Bella finished wrapping the bandage around the gash on my leg, smiling apologetically every time I winced. There was a sudden loud bang at the door and a few hollers came from the door.

"Yo, Jake" shouted a voice.

"Jacob!" said another quirky one and one by one four massive burly guys filed in the door, freezing when they saw me. The oldest looking one gave me a cold glare and I heard a growl low in him. I instinctively reached into my pocket and started to twirl Riptide in my fingers, grinning at him. He might not be able to see through the Mist but he would definitely be shocked at what ever the Mist showed.

"I'm Sam," grunted the oldest that was giving me the cold glare.

"Embry," said another.

"Quinn," said the youngest.

"Paul," grunted the one with a permanent scowl.

"I'm Percy," I answered, still grinning and Bella gave a smile with a shake of her head that said 'dude-you're-crazy'. She stood up and closed the first aid kit. She turned to face the guys with no fear on her face but instead warm smiles.

"Hey guys," she greeted and they answered with 'hey's as well. "I was just helping Percy. He got stabbed in the leg...I think."

They all turned to me with pursed lips and narrowed eyes but I still smiled as Riptide was gripped tightly in my hand. Suddenly a phone went off and and everyone but myself jumped. After spending years fighting and expecting the unexpected had made me unsurprised.

"Oh, uh, sorry guys. I'll just be a sec," Bella stuttered and walked out of the house leaving me, Embry, Sam, Quinn, Paul and Jacob all alone in the same room.

Well, damn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_Annabeth's P.O.V_**

"Annabeth!"

I turned around and saw, none other, then Thalia with her band of Hunters. They all smiled at Annabeth and lowered their weapons. All of the boys were inside their cabins; too afraid to come and meet the ferocious band of immortal girls.

"Thalia!" I gasped and ran to meet Thalia with open arms. She was still taller than me but the age difference, her being 15 or so when she joined Artemis' Hunters, was finally in the middle. Thalia ruffled my hair, flashing a smirk.

"Where's Seaweed Brain?" she questioned me and I sighed.

"He's gone off and blown up Mt. Saint Helens and is somewhere on this continent," I answered, running my hand through my hair. Thalia looked shocked when I told her about the blowing up part but sighed with familiarity when I told her Percy had gone missing.

"Just like Percy to go and do that," she smirked and I smiled a little. "Do we know where he is?"

"No," I answered, "I would try and Iris-Message him but..."

"But...?"

"Something has gone wrong with the IM-ing at camp. We can't get in contact with outsiders," I admitted.

"Hm, that's unusual," Thalia stated placing her bow on the ground and leaning on it. The hunters had already gone to Artemis' cabin so it was just me and my friend.

"Chiron says it has something to do with the labrinth," I said.

"The labrinth?" asked Thalia with a confused expression.

"Oh," I said, "yes. The labrinth has finally made it's way to the camp. Me, Tyson, Percy and Grover were set to Daedalus but Tyson and Grover went to find Pan and Percy...well...he blew up a volcanoe."

"Well, the hunters and I could track him. But maybe you could contact him through something else?" Thalia said. I nodded and lead her towards my cabin where my phone was lying on my desk. I grabbed it and searched through my calls box. An Unknown number showed up for today.

"That's the number he called me off but I don't think he would be able to answer since it was just a regular phone he stole or whatever," I stated and Thalia rolled her eyes before grabbing the phone and hitting call. I lunged for her just as she placed the phone over her head with a wicked grin. Curse her for being so tall!

"Hello?" said a meek voice from no where. I looked at Thalia but she looked just as confused as I was. "Is someone there?"

I glanced at the phone and made a grab as Thalia was still dazed. Thalia growled but I just stuck my tongue out to her as she laid on my bed and I turned around so my back faced her.

"Um, hi," I greeted the girl. "Who's this I'm speaking to?"

"I think I should ask _you _that since _you _called _me_," answered the girl. My eyes narrowed and I looked at Thalia for help but she shrugged.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I decided and no sooner had I said it did I feel a sharp pain from the back of my head. "Skata!" I cured in Ancient Greek, glaring daggers at Thalia who smirked at my in return.

"For a daughter of Athena, you're not very wise," she sighed and I growled again.

"I'm Bella Swan," the girl answered unaware of mine's and Thalia's fight.

"Hey, Bella, um you wouldn't happen to have a guy called Percy there would'ya? Green eyes, black hair?" I questioned, biting my nails in hope of good news.

"Um..." Bella hesitated. "Yeah. He's inside. I'll put him onto you."

There was silence on the other side of the call but I could hear some mumbling and there was some shuffling that indicated someone else was on the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Percy's voice ask and I sighed in relief that he hadn't been eaten by some demigod blood thirsty monsters. But I was also very pissed at him.

"Percy Jackson, do you have any idea how worried out of my mind I have been?Χείρων έχει ανησυχούν άρρωστοι! Μπορείτε να μου πείτε καλύτερα ακριβώς πού βρίσκεστε ή RightNow ορκίζομαι στους θεούς, Percy, εγώ θα κόψω το κώλο σας," **(Chiron has been worried sick! You better tell me exactly where you are rightnow or I swear to the gods, Percy, I will kick your ass)** I yelled in Ancient Greek at him and I could just imagine him pulling the phone away from his ear, wincing at my threat. He knew I was serious.

"Jeez Annabeth! Don't need to go all you-know-what on me," he hissed, "look I'm at some place called La Push, Forks, Washington. It's near Mt. Saint Helens."

"Percy you better be careful when I get there because I am going to kick. Your. Ass," I growled and snapped shut the phone and sighed.

"I'm guessing the call with Lover Boy didn't go too well," Thalia sighed. I felt my face go ten shades of red.

"W-What?" I stuttered and she, once again, pulled her trade mark smirk.

"I know you like him Annabeth. There's no use denying it," she laughed and I felt my face go redder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snapped before storming out of the room. I knew she was right, deep down. How long was I going to deny it?

* * *

**GUYS! I AM SORRY" FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER AND THE LATE UPDATE! (hey that rhymes...) my internet went down and the computer decided to become an ass and not work on me :( yeah i hate this guy too :( so once again so sorry for the very crappy chapter *le sigh* but hey we all need filler chapter :D even if they are crappy :( okay so thanks for reading! and btw that was ancient greek annabeth used this :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

I watched as Bella left the room and all eyes turned on me. This suddenly reminded me of the time me and Annabeth were put live on air in the Tunnel Of Love and the gods saw us.

And that made my face flame as I thought of the old memory.

Gods, that was embarrassing.

"So. . ." I said, dragging out the 'o' a bit, "um, are guys like on steroids?"

Tartarus! That was the wrong thing to say! I watched as their faces turned dark and their muscles flex. I coughed and began to drum my fingers on the soft leather and began to look around. My ADHD was on super high now and I was studying all their faces. They all had dark skin, a tribal tattoo on their forearms and wore cut offs. They reminded me off the Cyclopes that were in my school and had attacked me and Tyson with dodge balls.

"What is your business here?" asked Sam, his eyes narrowing at me.

I hesitated.

"Just, um, passing through," I said, coughing.

"We know you are not mortal, kid," Sam growled, "and if you do not state your business we will take action."

My face paled.

How did they know? Were they monsters? Should I wait until they make the first move? What about Bella? My mind was racing and I felt Riptide in my hand. I glanced at it and felt my thump hover over the clicky part.

"If you know I'm not mortal, the what are you?" I asked them and Sam's lips pursed into a straight line and I could just imagine him thinking multiple ways to kill me.

Feeling the love.

Bella suddenly entered the room with a pale face and biting her lip.

"Um, Percy?" she asked, "there's someone on the phone for you."

I knitted my eyebrows together as she handed me the phone, hand over the speaker, and I nodded at her.

"Hello?" I asked and I heard a sigh of relief, I just knew it was Annabeth. I smiled. That is, until, she spoke...well, more like screamed at me.

"Percy Jackson, do you have any idea how worried out of my mind I have been?Χείρων έχει ανησυχούν άρρωστοι! Μπορείτε να μου πείτε καλύτερα ακριβώς πού βρίσκεστε ή RightNow ορκίζομαι στους θεούς, Percy, εγώ θα κόψω το κώλο σας," **(Chiron has been worried sick! You better tell me exactly where you are rightnow or I swear to the gods, Percy, I will kick your ass) **she yelled at me, slipping into Ancient Greek which proved just how angry she was. If there is something scarier then an angry Annabeth then I would never want to fight that.

"Jeez Annabeth! Don't need to go all you-know-what on me," I hissed, running my hand through my hair worringly, "look I'm at some place called La Push, Forks, Washington. It's near Mt. Saint Helens."

"Percy you better be careful when I get there because I am going to kick. Your. Ass," she growled and hung up, leaving the threat wash over me.

"Ω, θεοί ..." **(Oh, gods...)** I muttered under my breath, fear stricken. I looked up to see everyone's eyes widened, obviously having heard Annabeth's little rant in Ancient Greek and my curse. I smiled sheepishly at them, pointing at the phone.

"Um, German," I lied, mentally face palming myself. German?! Really?! Gods I was stupid. Bella took the phone wordlessly but shot me a grin, making me grin back at her.

"Thanks," I said,

"No problem," she answered, looking at my leg again and she decided to check on the wound. As she did so, I let my mind wander. I thought about Hephaestus warning, Annabeth's threat, the camp. I wondered how I was going to get out of here when Annabeth comes. How long until she comes?

That's when I realised something.

If Sam and the others knew I wasn't mortal then what would happen when Annabeth gets here?

* * *

_**OH YEAH! TWO CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! GO ME!**_

**oops sorry :) so is this chapter okay enough? sorry if it sucked a littly :( anywho hope this was long enough :) stay tuned for chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

It was half past midnight and I was staring at the ceiling, still in Jacob's house. Bella had some how managed to convince her father to stay the night at Jacob's. I thought that he would be more strict but was surprised when he said okay almost immediately.

Some dad.

Though I can't really speak. I mean, I've only talked to my dad only twice before, this winter being an example when we had come back after rescuing Annabeth and Artemis. I remember coming back to camp and having to tell Nico about his sister, Bianca.

Briefly, I wondered where Nico was and what he was doing. Was he okay? Was he fighting the monsters well enough? Was he hurt? remembered my dream about him talking to that ghost. It crept the Hades out of me. I then wondered about Thalia.

Gods, Thalia was a pain in the butt. She always smirked at me and always made sure to make fun of me but I saw her in a different light when we had fought the massive boar. Who would ever had thought that a daughter of Zeus, the god of skies, would be afraid of heights?

I turned on my good side and began to think about the upcoming war and the...the prophecy; the one set to kill me.

Would I ever be like Luke? Bitter towards the gods because of their ill treatment towards their children? The very kids who died every day and they didn't even bother to claim them or acknowledge them?

I shook me head. I couldn't think these things. It's not right and I don't want to be like Luke. I felt my eyes begin to flutter and next thing I knew I was in complete darkness.

One thing about demigods dreams: no matter how much you try to tell yourself their not real, everything you see or hear is. I was in a dark room, a meeting was held there, and I could see Luke standing over a table that showed a map. It was an entire map of the labyrinth. His hair was longer and he was thinner. Monsters and many other creatures surrounded the table, looking deep in thought.

"Κατάρα Δαίδαλος. Αυτός ο άνθρωπος δεν είναι παρά μια ενόχληση, έχει πάντα και πάντα θα είναι," (**Curse Daedalus. That man is nothing but a nuisance, always has and always will be**) he cursed, speaking in Ancient Greek. Maybe he spoke in Greek to those who hadn't bother to learn English?

Luke lifted his head and I could see his eyes were golden.

Kronos.

"Κύριέ μου, δεν θα ήταν καλύτερο να αναζητήσουν Πέρσι Τζάκσον και να καταστρέψουν τον μια φορά και για πάντα?" (**My lord, wouldn't it be best to seek out Percy Jackson and destroy him once and for all?**) asked a monster who's form was shifting every so often from a lion, to a polar bear to a sabre-toothed lion with blood dripping from its mouth.

I gulped and watched as Luke-I mean, Kronos scratched his jaw and glare at the map that began to shift and move.

"Percy Jackson έχει εξαφανιστεί από το χάρτη και ορισμένοι έχουν πει ότι ο γιος του Ποσειδώνα είναι νεκρός. Αμφιβάλλω πολύ ότι αν και," (**Percy Jackson has disappeared off the map and some have said that the son of Poseidon is dead. I doubt that very much though**) Kronos answered, he took a knife from his belt, a small golden one like his eyes, and threw it at the map before staring intently at it. I had a bad feeling that wherever the knife landed, it was not good for me.

A figure stepped forward and I saw Kelli in a tight red dress. She was in her human form.

"My lord," she spoke English and was smiling seductively, "I think it wise not to speak of your plans."

The Titan looked at her, his golden eyes narrowing at the _empousa_.

"What makes you say that, witch?" he asked and Kelli smiled brightly at him, unaffected by 'witch'. She leaned in but I could hear her words like she was saying them to me.

"Because there is an eavesdropper in the room," she said and her eyes landed straight on me. Slowly, to me it was slow, her legs changed and her eyes turned blood red and fangs hunger over her bottom lip; she lunged at me but the second her teeth just made contact with my skin I sat bolt up on the couch, covered in sweat.

I was gasping for air and my hand was feeling my throat for any damage that she could have done. I groaned and laid back on my back, watching dust moats float in the air. Suddenly I heard two voices. Was I still asleep?

"Jake, he's hurt! I don't care what Sam has to say or what you have to say, I'm going to help him!" I heard Bella hiss and I was suddenly intrigued in their conversation.

"Bella, it's not right! That kid is weird!" he growled back and I heard Bella snort.

"Please, Jake, if he's weird I'm sure I can handle it. I've handle _your _weirdness and I've handled Ed-"

She stopped there and there was silence for a while.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Jake asked softly. Another brief pause.

"Jake, it's really hard. I mean half of me is expecting he'll be there when I get home but I just...Jake, I _loved_ him."

Another pause.

I realised the conversation had changed from a whole other topic and it didn't feel right to listen in. I turned away from them and tried to settle down. But before I could fall asleep entirely, I heard the rest of the conversation.

"Bella," Jacob said, "if that blood-sucker thinks about coming near you, or any blood-sucker, I will kill them. I don't want to see you hurt."

I sighed and let my eyes close again, hoping for a demigod-dreamless night. I needed to find out what was going on here and, whether or not, if these guys were even human.

* * *

**hey guys so is this long enough? please lets say it is! gah things are getting exciting now and im wondering, should I go with team Jacob or team Edward? and I have a few surprises in store ;) lets just it's going to ****_imprint_**** on your brain forever ;) hehe so any hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Happy Easter everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

"So...Percy...tell me about yourself," Bella asked as she washed dishes in the sink. I still haven't been able to move from the couch and Bella was _still _allowed to stay with Jacob. It's only been two days since I first came here but as long as Bella stayed in this house I had nothing to worry about.

Except for Ancient Greek, blood-thirsty monsters that are set out to kill me.

Way to think positive, Percy.

I sat up properly as Bella came into the kitchen drying her hands on the towel and smiling. Her hair was swept back into a loose pony tail and her cheeks were tinted with pink. She wore an over sized blue jumper (I think it might have belonged to Jacob) and blue skinny jeans.

I scratched the back of my neck and tried to ignore the pain in my leg. I wished I had some nectar or some ambrosia so it would heal faster. Or if they just dumped me into a tub of water, either way is fine.

"Well..." I thought, "I grew up in New York and I live with my mom and my step dad."

I saw her frown a bit as she settled into a recliner seat, propping her legs up on the arm rest.

"What about your dad?" she asked.

I bit my lip and turned away. Him and Mom weren't married and he wasn't exactly in the picture. I saw guilt on Bella's fragile features as she spluttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-I'm so sorry, oh God," she said, burying her head into her hands. I chuckled and just ruffled my hair before flashing her a grin.

"It's okay," I said, "my mom and dad...they weren't married."

She peeked up and I could see her cheeks were flamed. She let out a sigh of relief and laid back in the chair.

"My mom left my dad when I was really young," she muttered, "I used to come back here every summer. I've been here for over a year now."

"Why did you moved back?" I asked her, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she pursed her lips tightly together and not meeting my gaze as she twisted the towel around her hands. I didn't mean to let it slip; my ADHD got the better of me as well as my curiousity.

"Phil, my stepdad, and my mom they travel alot," she mumbled not explaining any further and I accepted that. She looked up and met my eyes before her features went soft. "Percy," she almost whispered, "why are you here?"

I was taken aback by that and blinked a couple of times. I hadn't expected her to ask that so I was expected to answer that question that hadn't cross my mind. I scratched the back of my neck umcomfortably as I ignored her piercing gaze.

"Um," I hesitated, "I was just, uh, passing through."

"Jake is nervous around you," she stated and I looked at her, surprised. "He says you're..._weird_." She said the last word laughing and I joined in nervously.

"Really? He doesn't seem like the nervous kind," I said to her.

"Yeah well ever since Victoria-" Bella stopped dead and turned a deathly white as her grip on the dish towel tightened until her knuckles were a pale yellow.

The sudden ring of a phone made her jump (once again, battle reflexes) and she reached for her phone. She flipped it up and placed it to her ear.

"H-Hello?" Bella breathed out and there was shouting on the other side, making her wince as she held the phone away from her. Bella glared at me as she thrusted the phone out to me with a pointed look.

"It's for you," she said as she walked out of the room and stalked into the kitchen, cleary distracted. Hesitantly, I plkaced the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked and was met with a shouting voice.

"PERCY YOU RETARD!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her voice as I held the phone away from me.

"What the Hades?" I yelled back and could just imagine steam coming out of her ears as her face grew red in anger.

"Percy, you did not tell me we were surrounded by _lykanthropus_!" she screamed.

_lykanthropus? _What was that? I racked my brain for Ancient Greek terms and it was at the tip of my tongue and I knew Annabeth was getting impatient at my lack of responce.

"Do you not understand the language you're supposed to be fluent in?!" she snarled and I heard a growl in the background followed by an order in Greek; the voice no doubt belonging to Thalia. What were the hunters fighting? That's when my hand went slack and the phone fell onto my lap. My face fell and drained of any blood. How...?

How could I be so stupid?!

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Don't do anything stupid! Where are you?"

"I don't know! Some beach? And when have I ever done something-"

"Just stay there and keep them occupied!" I roared and ended the call just as I grabbed a nearby jug that was under neath a leak and was full to the top. I braced myself and poured the dirty water over my wound. I watched as skin stiched it self back together and sighed in relief as the pain began to vanish. Thank the gods. I swung the bad leg to the ground and was glad no pain met on contact. I got up and stretched, reaching for Riptide. Bella appeared from the kitchen, wide eyed.

"Percy?" she gasped but I ignored her as I began to walk out the door, Bella hot on my tail. "Percy! You have to stop! You're hurt!"

"Bella!" I said, turning on her. I was much taller then her so that helped when I was glaring down at her. "I have friends who are in danger and either you can stay or you can come."

She gazed at me for ages before nodding meekly and began to trail after me.

How could I have been so stupid to not notice the signs?

It only took Annabeth to remind me.

_Werwolves._

* * *

**Hey guys so sorry this chapter is crappie. I had a better one (one i spent 2 hours on) and when i tried to save it, it said that there was already another document and i refreched the page only to find that it was only half the chapter saved and i hadn't daved the whole other half! so :(**

**anyway hope ye had a happy easter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Annabeth's**_** P.O.V**_

I zipped up my back pack, pushing all the needed items for the trip. Clothes, my phone, drachmas, nectar, ambrosia, six throwing knives and one hundred dollars in mortal money. I brought a brush through my hair and tied it with an elastic band. I took my Yankees cap and tucked it into my packet just in case. I left the cabin, heading for the big house where the hunters that were going to get Percy were waiting. Thalia, out of all of them, looked more comfortable and less deadly.

Thalia was decked out in black, tight skinnies, combat boots and a band tee shirt of some heavy metal band. Her black hair was spiked and there was a silver crown around her head. She was chewing gum and was leaning on her bow with a smirk.

"Chiron wants to meet with you and I for a few," she said and stood up straight. I nodded and smiled at the other girls, which the returned util caught glimpse of the boys that were keeping their eyes glued to the ground. Thalia nodded again and slung her bow across her back, walking into the Big House, me trailing closely behind her.

Chiron was looking at something, a shield I think, that was relfecting a picture. He scratched his chin and his tail swished. I could see water in the shield as a video of some kind played showing Mt. Saint Helens erupting. Thalia coughed and the centaur looked up and smiled warmly at us, effectively ending the video.

"Thalia, Annabeth," he greeted us, "are you ready?"

"Yep," Thalia answered, her lips popping on the 'p'. Chiron smiled again at us as he came over. He had grey laced into his brown hair and I noticed he looked weary, as though he wasn;t getting much sleep at night.

"What have you found out?" he asked us. This time I spoke.

"Apprantly he is with some girl," I answered my teeth gritting which earned a smug look from Thalia, "and he's at a place called La Push, Forks, Washington."

Chiron's face darkened and I saw his fists clench. My eyebrows scrunched together but Chiron hadn't noticed. Thalia, too, saw the centaur's change of mood.

"Chiron?" she questioned, "um...you okay?"

He looked at her and he nodded with a steely calm facade. He turned around and began to pace the rec room where we usually held war meetings with Cheese Wiz around a ping pong table.

Only in Camp Half-Blood.

"Thalia, Annabeth," he said, "you must promise to always keep to the beach and not wander into the town. There are far more fearsome things in that small town then in the Underworld."

I gulped, wide-eyed, but regained my cool a few seconds later. To ease my nerves, I gripped the dagger that I kept up my sleeve at all times. Thalia looked confused and she took an arrow to twirl it around, she played with weapons when she was nervous like I was.

"Chiron," she said, "nothing can be that bad if it is worse then the Underworld."

"Child," Chiron sounded weary and tired, "just trust me on this. Promise not to stray from that beach, no matter what. And remember: do not provoke any fights with _anyone_ even if you are wrong or if they are stubborn."

Thalia gritted her teeth; her fatal flaw was she could never back down from a fight even if she was wrong. She was too stubborn so this would be a difficult thing for her.

"We promise, Chiron," I spoke up and smiled. He seemed comforted by that, though not by much. She ruffled my hair with a smile and smiled warmly at Thalia who glowered back. I elbowed her and she, instead, cast her glower to me. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, idiot," I said, walking out and hitching my bag up further my shoulder. I could hear her grumbling and muttering under her breath, probably cursing Chiron to the depts of the Underworld.

She was such a happy girl.

"Can't believe that centaur!" she exclaimed when we were out of hearing distance from Chiron. "He made me promise to something that's physically impossible for me!"

"Oh, grow up Thalia," I rolled my eyes again, "just keep your mouth glued and try not to kill anyone."

"I hate you," she snarled and I smiled back, making my way towards the Hunters who had their bows and quivers on their back and serious looks on their faces. Thalia took a silver arrow from her quiver and knocked in on her bow, pointing at it in mid air and not aiming at anything in particular. I looked at her, confused.

"This arrow was given to me by Boreas, god of the North wind. It helps us to transport from one pace to another," she answered before whispered into the arrow. She let it fly into the air and after twenty feet it exploded and a large hole was created. Without hesitation, Thalia began to walk towards it and I could just see a beach through the swirling mist. I followed suit with the Hunters behind. When I entered the mist everything went black.

I woke up, face first into sand. I coughed and spluttered and heard other girls do that too. I look up to see a dead beach with dull grey clouds.

Wow, Apollo needs to come to this place.

I got up and started spitting out sand. Thalia was retching and cursing Boreas under her breath as she spat. I shook my head to free myself of sand reached for my Yankees cap.

"Well, that was crap!" hissed Veronica, a girl who was around 14 with flaming red hair and green eyes. The other girls grumbled in agreement but soon stopped to clean their weapons. I stretched and did a quick survey of out surroundings. The beach was dull and boring, unlike the camp's. The grey clouds were so close together that I couldn't even see the sun. There was green everywhere and I could see a forest around us. Far off I saw a small town, a hustle and bustle with the small life. We were on a reservation I could tell with the Native Americans walking past us without a second glance.

I saw a police car drive past and I ran up to it. Maybe he could help us. He stopped and I took the oppurtunity to known on the tinted window. It rolled down and a guy decked out in fishing gear was sitting in the drivers seat. He had a mustache and I saw a badge on the dashboard that named him Chief Swan.

"Excuse me? Um, could you tell me where I am?" I asked him, my hand trailing to my sleeve if he showed any weirdness.

"Sure, kid, you're at La Push, Forks. You lost or somethin'?" he answered, finishing with a question.

"Um..." I looked to Thalia who had suddenly appeared by my side with a smirk as she blew a bubble with pink bubble gum.

"We're just lookin' for someone. You know a Percy Jackson?" she asked, smirking. Chief Swan glared at her, taking in her attitude and clothes.

"My daughter," he nearly growled, "she said she was meeting with a friend called Percy."

I looked at Thalia with a crazy grin and she elbowed me, with a small smile on her own face.

"Keep that stupid love-sick smile off of your face," she said loud enough for the guy to hear.

"Well, do you know where he is?" I asked and the guy smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, he's just a mile away. You go straight ahead, take a left, keep going, take another left and it's the first house on the right, the house is red," he answered just as his walkie-talkie went off. A man's voice mumbled something though the static messed it up but Chief Swan understood it as he nodded and said sorry before driving off.

We walked back to the beach where the girls waited, having finished cleaning their deadly weapons and their bows. They had grom looks on their faces, then again when didn't they?

"Alright," Thalia announced, "we will be heading towards the house where Percy is staying. No talking to anyone and we will travel through the forest to not attract any atten-"

A loud growl sounded of not too far and the Hunters, in a flash, had arrows out and pointed at something behind Thalia and I. Slowly, but surely, we turned around and came face to face with a large black wolf, almost the size of a hell hound.

"Di immortales!" I gasped, unshething my knife and taking my pack back off of me and taking out my throwing knives and placing them on my belt. The wolf growled and stalked towards us.

"Girls!" Thalia boomed like her father. "Get ready!"

Another one appeared from behind, forcing some of the girls to turn their back so we were in a tight circle as more came. Thalia held up her hand, palm up.

"Now!"

Arrows whizzed and pierced the wolves and I expected them to turn into golden dust but instead pained howls pierced the air, blood dribbling from their wounds.

"What the Hades?!" I exclaimed and stared into the eyes of the black wolf, the eyes were so human like...

Slowly I saw the wolf begin to shrink into a weird shape, the legs bending back and the arms going into a smaller length.

Wait, arms?

I saw the guy stand up, completely naked and with a permanent. The Hunters let out a string of profanities, cursing the man and covering their eyes but I thought my eyes were playing tricks when I saw a blush on their cheeks. Well, they _are_ girls.

"What is your business here?" asked naked dude.

"Can you put on some pants?! These girls don't want to see your ... your ... your _thing_!" Thalia exclaimed but didn't cover her eyes like the Hunters did, no blush covered her cheeks but her eyes were dangerously bright. She was pissed.

A pair of cut offs was thrown over our heads and the guy put them on. They Hunters risked a peak and let out a sigh of relief. They allprobably had enough guys for permanent now. I would hate to be the guys at camp.

"Damn mutt!" a girl muttered under her breath. The other wolves shifted and they at least had enough intelligence to put on the pants before re-grouping in front of us. They had short cropped black hair, a tribal tattoo on their forearms and were _huge_.

I gulped and that's when I realised.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed, making the guys jump. "You guys are werewolves!"

Their faces darkened and I looked at them inividualy. One of the guys, the one who looked the youngest, was staring at Thalia with...love? Lust? Thalia shifted uncomfortably and glared at him with anger but he just jept staring.

Creepy.

I gritted my teeth, cursing Percy. That stupid, iggnorant, foolish Seaweed Brain! I growled and bent down to get my phone from my bag, ignoring the growls from the mutts. I dialled that girls number.

"H-Hello?" that girl, Bella, greeted and I once again growled, a string of profanities running through my mind.

"Where is he?" I yelled but she didn't answer. "Where the Hades is that bastard?!"

That was the first time I ever swore and I was too riled up to even care because that idiot had lead us into a circle of werewolves! Werewolves! I heard the shuffling of noices.

"Hello?" I heard Percy ask and I exploded. I know I was being harsh but this idiot could have gotton killed! Again!

"PERCY YOU RETARD!" I screamed at him.

"What the Hades?" He shouted back. My face was red and I knew steam was coming out of my ears. The werewolves raised an eyebrow at me and I flicked them off which gained smug looks from the Hunters.

"Percy, you did not tell me we were surrounded by _lykanthropus_!" I roared, using the Greek term for werewlves. The mutts looked at me weirdly as they heard the strange language but one glare from me made them cast their eyes to the ground. There was silence on the other line.

"Do you not understabd the language you're supposed to be fluent in?!" I snarled and one of the mutts growled and Thalia shouted at the girls to keep their bows up, in Greek of course. I heard a scuffle and the phone hit something. I was really pushing it now; this much time on a phone for a demi-god was pushing bad luck. I did a quick look around for monsters.

~"Annabeth!" Percy's voice came out of no where. "Don't do anything stupid! Where are you?"

I wanted to snort. I was a daughter of Athena, and he called _me _stupid? I'm not the one who blew up a montain.

"I don't know! Some beach? And when have I ever done something-"

"Just stay there and keep them occupied!" he cut me off and ended the phone call. I growled and threw my phone to the ground in a fit of anger. Thalia was looking at me uncertainly.

I joined her and glared at the mutts who glared back.

"What are you doing on our land?" said the oldest.

"We," I said, gesturing to Thalia, the Hunters and I, "are picking up a friend."

"You did not get permission to cross this land," he growled.

"Sorry, but I usually don't have time to cross a free country," I snapped. "And I'm not afraid of you. I've been in near death experiances and you're just a pup."

"Annabeth," Thalia whispered, "careful. Chiron said not to get into any fights."

Wow, have the tables turned, Usually I would have been the one that would be trying to calm down Thalia in a fight, though I would normally be unsucessful.

"Pup?" growled another guy who looked like his second in command. "You are just a pathetic, kid."

I got one of my throwing knives and twirled it around my fingers, the second guy's dark brown eyes following the knife as I threw it and I heard a squawk as a bird fell in between the gap, pierced straight threw the heart. I took it out and cleaned it on my sleeve, disgust on their faces.

"And you," I hissed, "are a mutt."

He growled fiercly and stepped forward but the eldest guy stopped him. He nodded his head in a 'no' motion. He turned to us, taking in our apperiances. I guess we looked weird. A bunch of girls with bows and arrowws following orders from a punk goth teenage girl blowing pink bubble gum with a blonde haired girl who has throwing knives on her belt.

"My name is Sam," said the oldest guy. "This is Paul," he pointed to the second guy, "Embry," a guy who wasn't as tall as the second one, "Jacob," one with a scowl, "and Quinn," the one staring at Thalia.

"I'm Annabeth," I grunted, "This is Thalia. Also Veronica, Kyla, Alice, Jane, Rachel, Dee, Gayle, Liana, Tina and Penny."

I pointed out all the Hunters who glared at the mutts. I hoped Percy was coming here soon. I glanced at Thalia who saw my pleading eyes and sighed.

"Look," she sighed, "we are just here to pick up a friend. We will leave you "lands" as soon as he comes."

"You're friend Percy?" grunted Jacob.

I glanced at Thalia, wide-eyed and she was too, her electric blue eyes alarmed.

"Do you know him?" I asked hesitantly. A smug look appeared on his face as he crossed his arms and sneered at me. I wanted to punch the look off his face _so _badly.

"He's staying at my house. He was hurt badly so Bella, a friend, took care of him," he sighed. I gulped. I wasn't starting to like this Bella girl but I had no reason to be jealous. Wait, who said I was jealous?

_You did,_ a voice snickered.

I was about to answer when I saw a figure from behind the big buff dudes. He was limping and I could see pain on his face. I saw a girl trailing behind him with worried eyes and she looked small compared to him. I pushed through the guys, running up to that stupid idiot. I collided this him, my arms winding around his neck and my legs around his waist as I felt my eyes tear up.

"Whoa, Annabeth," he whispered. I managed to collect myself and placed my feet to the ground, my cheeks red. I looked into his green eyes and smiled, a little anger spouting me.

"If this is what I get for nearly dying I guess-"

I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder and he landed with an 'oomf' to the ground with sand spraying everywhere. I placed a knee on his chest and an elbow on his neck.

"If you ever," I hissed, "ever think about doing that to us again I will gladly go to the depts of the Underworld and bring back a hell hound just to kill you."

He grinned crookingly at me.

"Wouldn't think about it," he smiled.

* * *

**wooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...that is SUCH a long chaptern OoO yay! go me! anyway guys hope you loved this chapter :) i spent ages on it :) so GO ME!**

**anywho lots of surprises in this chapter and loads more in other chapters ! **

**watch out for chapter 11 guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

"So...let me get this straight; you're all werewolves and you want to know what we are?"

They all nodded and I scratched the back of my neck.

"And if we don't say anything you're going to 'kill us'?"

They nodded again and I looked at Thalia who shifted again being near that guy, Quinn, who was sitting next to her. I met her gaze and she realised what they had just said yes to. She covered her hand with her mouth and tried to hide the fit of giggles.

"Exactly," grunted Jacob who didn't notice Thalia about to break her silence.

"Oh, okay," I grinned and rolled my eyes at Thalia who couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh crazily. It is kind of a sad thing for us to laugh about but we were demi-gods and everything was always so serious. I met Annabeth's eyes who was smiling brightly; a blush covered her cheeks and she dropped her gaze.

Weird...

We were currently in Jacobs house. I sat on the couch with Bella on my right and Annabeth on my left, Thalia sitting on the ground with Quinn next to her (it looked kinda funny to see him wide eyed as she played with the razor sharp dagger) and the rest of the guys standing. The Hunters felt uncomfortable being in such a small room with a bunch of guys. They were outside hunting.

"Well, this is awkward," I said, "because if you kill me now...that could possibly destroy the entire human race."

Thalia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain, don't need to be so self-centered," she joked.

"I don't give a _dam_," I snickered and she once again burst out laughing at the inside joke that went on as we were sleep deprived a year ago when she was still a human and not a Hunter.

Everyone looked at us weirdly and Quinn glared at me while giving a love struck look at Thalia.

Poor dude, having a crush on a girl who has sworn of men for all etinity.

"I-Inside j-joke," Thalia giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You guys talk about death...so easily," Embry stated with wide eyes and all the demi-gods shrugged.

"Guess we're used to it," I sighed leaning back in the seat. The werewolves (and Bella) raised their eyebrows looking for an explanation but Annabeth sighed. She had calmed down and was back to her old, annoying self.

"It's best you not know. We don't want you to get hurt," she answered in a cool, calm voice. Paul snorted and rolled his eyes looking much like Thalia at that moment.

"We've been through enough. I'm sure you can handle it," he said.

Yeah, I bet you could handle the fact everything you were taught to believe was a lie and there are gods and that they could kill you then kill us if we told you.

Yeah, I bet he could handle that.

"Look, pup," Thalia hissed, throwing the knife at the ground and it wobbled before staying still, an inch in the ground. She took another from her belt and waved it threateningly. "We, I, _he,_" she pointed to me, "has been through more life or death situations so I doubt that a _pup_ like you could handle it."

Paul growled menacingly and stepped forward. Quinn growled at Paul, stepping in front of Thalia (much to her dismay as she cured at him under her breath) and his eyes narrowed as there was a long silence before Paul smirked.

"_Φράγμα_ του," (_**Dam **_**him**) she growled and I chuckled lightly.

"What language are you speaking?" Sam inquired. I looked at Annbeth who smiled warmly, covering my hand with hers. The weird part was that it didn't feel weird.

"It's Ancient Greek," she said and met Thalia's eyes before meeting mine. "Παιδιά, νομίζω ότι πρέπει να πούμε. Αν χειρότερο έρχεται στο χειρότερο, μπορούμε να χειριστούμε την ομίχλη." (**Guys, I think we should tell. If worse comes to worse, we can manipulate the mist**)

I nodded and Thalia sighed, lying against a armchair, waving her hand.

"I guess," she sighed, her head rolling back and her eyes focused on the ceiling while the tip of her index finger balanced the dagger. I nodded in agreement and felt my fingers lace with Annabeth's and I saw a blush creep up. She let out a rattling breath before regaining her cool and her grey eyes pierced each of the werewolves.

"What do you guys want to hear?"

Thalia had passed out, slumped against Quinn who looked more then pleased, Bella was curled up into a ball beside me with her legs up to her chest looking wide awake, Jacob watched her intently but I knew he was listening. Sam was leaning against the wall and I could see the amazement clear in his eyes. Paul's eyes were widened an inch and Embry's jaw was slack.

"So you guys..."

"Yeah, I know it's kinda crazy and unbelievable and impossible but it's true," I said, running my free hand through my hair. Not once has Annabeth let go of my hand which really made me smile.

"Well yeah..." Embry stuttered.

We only told them what we were, about the gods and why I was here. They had all scooted away when I had told them I was the one who blew up Mt. Saint Helens.

"So, are all those girls out there like you?" Paul asked hesitantly. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, they are Hunters," she said before continuing due to the confused looks, "they are maidens who have turned their backs on men for all eternity to join the moon goddess, Artemis. Thalia was like us last year until she was offered a part in the hunt."

I saw Quinn go slack and his face contorted in pain.

"So she...she hates guys?" he almost whispered and the other werewolves gave him sympathetic looks. I shrugged.

"She doesn't hate them, no. She became one because she was turning sixteen and the child of one of the 'Big Three' is said to decide the entire human race's fate when hey turn 16."

"Can they ever, y'know, leave the hunt?" Quinn asked almost desperately.

I looked at Annabeth who bit her lip, her hand tightening on mine. I knew this was a delicate subject for her. She had once though about joining the hunt but had finally decided against it. She ran a hand through her blonde hair that fell graciously around her shoulders.

"They can but..." she puffed, "it's considered something to be very ashamed of and Lady Artemis would often curse the girls. In the end, the romance would always end. Terribly. But that hardly ever happens. No one, well anyone I heard off, has left the hunt yet."

Quinn gulped and flashed a look to his friends; a look filled with pain, horror and sadness. I shrugged it off and glanced at Bella who hasn't said a word in ages.

"Bella?" I asked. "You okay?"

Bella lifted her head and looked at me with empty eyes. She breathed out and smiled shakingly at me. I understood the feeling; when I had first come to Camp Half-Blood I was shell shocked when I learned the Greek gods were alive and that I was a son of one of the 'Big Three'. I began to wonder. Did she know about Jacob and his pack?

"J-Just fine. Nothin' I can't handle," she answered, bringing her legs closer to her chest.

Annabeth bit her lip again and turned to the werewolves.

"Now that we have told our stories, you have to tell us yours," she said calmly and smoothly. All the boys glanced around, making eye contact with each other before Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"There's nothing much. We are descended from wolves that were in our tribe. We have a hard time controlling our anger and we shift when..." Sam did a quick look around the room and all the boys nodded. Well, except for Quinn who was _still _staring at Thalia.

"When?" Annabeth urged.

"When vampires are around," he ended in a grave tone. I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"You mean _empousia?_" I questioned but his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What are-"

"It doesn't matter," Annabeth glared at me saying _Stop talking, you're going to give away too much for their own good_. Yeah, I got that from one look. We only told them about what we were and about the gods, we didn't want to tell them about the monsters that could soon find us. "What does is that we know if they are still here?"

I felt Bella shaking next to me and Jacob pursed his lips in a straight line, his body shaking in anger. Everyone else hesitated.

"No. They left," Paul grunted.

"Why?" I asked without thinking. Annabeth elbowed me in the stomach and I held in a yelp. She glared at me and shook her head her eyes glancing at Bella. I looked at Bella; her body was shaking madly and I could see tears fill her chocolate, brown eyes.

"Because," she whispered, "he didn't love me."

I held in a gasp as I realised what she said.

"You, uh, dated a vampire?" I questioned.

Bella looked up and I saw a tear slip down her cheek. Oh, crap. I should really shut up.

"Yeah," she said in a low voice, "and now he's the reason I'm going to die."

* * *

**dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNN!**

**hey guys! another cliffhanger! i'm so mean! mwahahahaha :) i just notived that my chapters are getting WAY longer then from when I first started :) go me! *insert awesome dance here* **

**well guys watch out for chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

I stared at her, shocked and flabbergasted. She was going to die? I didn't realise I was holding my breath until I let it out. The werewolves shifted nervously and looked anywhere except us.

"W-What?" I asked, stuttering.

"T-There's t-this vampire, V-Victoria," she was close to tears by now and she pulled her legs tighter to her chest, "w-we killed h-her mate. A-And n-now she wants to kill me."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks and I heard a growl from the other side of the room. I looked up to see Jacob shaking and his teeth gritted.

"I won't let that blood-sucker anywhere near Bella," he snarled as the outline of his body began to shake. Suddenly, Thalia jumped up from her sleeping position, her bow in her hand with an arrow knocked pointing at nothing in particular as her eyes were bright with alarm.

"Thalia?" Annebeth asked the huntress but Thalia didn't pay any attention as she jumped over Quinn and pushed passed Embry and Paul to go outside.

The hair at the back of my neck began to rise as my gut began to twist uncomfortably. I let go of Annabeth's hand and reached for Riptide, giving Annabeth a look that said _it's too late_.

She nodded and she reached up her sleeve and took out her blade that was razor sharp. We pushed passed the werewolves earning weird looks. I knew they would follow us. I could see Thalia's retreating figure and pushed my legs, clicking Riptide. The pen grew in my hand, turning into a bronze sword that fitted perfectly and weighed nothing to me.

I heard shouts in Greek and heard the whizzing of arrows piercing the air. I dashed into the forest with Annabeth by my side as I felt the branches tear at my skin and clothes. The darkness surrounded us as we heard screams and yells. I stopped when I came to a clearing, or was it a meadow? It looked like one with the flowers and golden grass. I spun around to find Annabeth but she was no where to be found.

"Ananbeth!" I yelled but no answer.

I held my sword in both hands as I turned around again.

"Thalia!"

The moon shined in the sky and gave the meadow a spooky look. I heard a twig snap behind me and I spun around. A hell hound nearly the size of Mrs O'Leary was slowly coming towards me. I gulped and held the sword tightly as I tried putting the picture of the loveable hell hound out of my head.

It's red eyes glowed like lava and I could barely make it out because it's black fur melted into the blackness of the forest behind it. It pounced on top of me with no time to spare and Riptide was knocked out of my hand. I laced my sneakers underneath it's stomach and my hands pushed it's foamy mouth away as it snapped. It's claws swiped at my head and it missed me by just a few centimetres. Its claw came around again and it swiped my cheek, blood immediately began to flow. I hissed in pain and kicked the monster in the rips which earned a yelp but the monster didn't move.

I felt sweat start to bead on my forehead as I continued to push the hell hound away. I saw Riptide just an arms reach away and I started to debate whether or not should I try to reach for it. I gritted my teeth and with one final push the hellhound was off of me. I jumped for my sword and swung it around but the hell hound had jumped back, growling.

I started to walk in a circle with the hell hound opposite me. I smirked and it growled a bit louder.

"Careful there, dog," I hushed, "just stay there like a good doggy."

I began to walk away but didn't get far as it pounced again but luckily I had Riptide as I swung the sword and it met with the hell hound's collar bone, effectively making it turn into golden dust. I breathed out a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground. I tentatively reached up to touch the wound and winced when I felt the sting. I looked at my hand and saw a bead of blood rolling down my palm.

A scream pierced the air and I was on my feet.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Percy!" she screamed back but I was already running towards the sound of her voice. I first saw her hair before I saw the monster. It looked like a normal human, red hair and normal features. Well, normal-ish because her face was contorted in anger, hate and fear. The woman brought her hand to swipe Annabeth's head but Annabeth blocked it with her dagger. I burst through the trees and tackled the woman who felt like she was made out of stone.

She had cold skin and when I took a closer look I saw how beautiful she really was. I stilled for a moment and the woman threw me off and I slammed into a tree.

I grunted in pain and my vision became blurry. Annabeth was crawling backwards on the ground, calling my name but I was drifting in and out of consciousness.

I felt the familiar tug in my stomach, the one that told me I saw near the sea.

I closed my eyes and focused on the tug, willing the water to come to me. I heard the roar in my ears and there was a massive splash and as I peeked through my eyelids i saw the strange woman in a whirlpool of water.

Annabeth was staring with her mouth open as she fumbled around for her dagger. I felt the energy slowly fade from me and I took her hand as I groaned in pain. Suddenly a black wolf burst through the trees, growling fiercely. I draped Annabeth's arm over my shoulders and she doubled over in pain.

I looked back to the wolf and nearly laughed.

Its giant jaw was slack and it's tongue lolled out of the side. I watched as four more wolves step out of the tree line and do the exact same thing as the large black wolf. I then heard the shouts of girls as all the Hunters burst through the tree line opposite the wolves and stared at whirlpool with awe-except for Thalia who looked exhausted and she panted in synch with the other girls.

"Damn...Laestrygonians...dodgeballs...fire..." she gasped as she sat on the ground. The whirlpool dropped and the strange woman was gasping for air and coughed out water, wide eyed as though this was something she was not used to. Her red hair looked like blood and was plastered to her face and her eyes were like her hair; red and full of shock.

The wolves growled and were about to pounce on her when a gust of wind blew them back. Thalia had somehow gotten enough strength to get to her feet and summon her powers. Her eyes crackled with electricity and I heard a whimper from one of the wolves.

The woman looked at the wolves in fear and started to back up on her elbows but Thalia slammed a boot on the woman's chest as she took a dagger and placed it at her throat.

I hobbled over to the Hunters with a now passed out Annabeth and they took her unconscious form giving me a look that, for once, didn't scream "_hate guys so you should die_". I stood on the other side of the woman with Riptide in my hand.

"Impossible!" screeched the woman as she struggled under Thalia's boot. Her red eyes darted to me and I felt myself getting lost in them, like I had with Kelli But I shook myself free of that and gritted my teeth before taking her arm (effectively gaining a "hey!" form Thalia as she stumbled from the loss of contact under her boot) and slammed her against a tree, Riptide at her throat.

"You can't be stronger then me!" she said in her shrill voice that sounded like a young girl's. "You. Can't!"

I heard the popping of bones behind me but didn't bother to turn around since I knew it was the wolves who had changed back to their human forms.

"Jackson," Sam's voice said calmly, "hand over the vampire. She is on our territory."

Thalia snorted. The woman's eyes darted back and forth in fear that was obviously new to her. She looked to be blessed by Aphrodite herself if it weren't for her red hair being plastered to her cheeks.

"We, well, _Percy_ defeated her so _we_ get her," Thalia hissed and I heard a low growl. The woman met my eyes and I saw a shred of humanity in them dark, life less eyes.

_Help_ she mouthed and I felt my eyebrows come together in confusion. I turned around (my sword at her throat as my arm wound around her neck) and faced the wolves. They glared with hate and disgust at the woman and Jacob was shaking in anger but Embry was holding him back from attacking.

"Why do you want her?" I asked in a commanding voice that even they shrinked under. Jacob growled and stepped forward, shaking Embry off.

"That blood-sucker is the one that wants Bella dead!" he roared in anger and the woman snarled which made my grip tighten on her. Some of the Hunters had appeared and took their place behind Thalia and I as though we were starting a war. I looked side ways at the woman, who's name must be Victoria, as her features were mixed with anger, pain, sadness and hate.

"She killed my mate!" she shrieked. "That bastard Cullen killed my only true love!"

Jacob's outline was blurry and I knew he was going to phase. I rolled my at him as he started to shout profanities at the woman. She seemed scared and upset, like she didn't know what was going to happen but either way she was going to die, either by us or the wolves.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled at them both, pushing Victoria to Thalia who pushed her dagger to the woman's back-a sizzling sound coming from where it had touched her.

"Look," I started calmly, "let's at least _try_ to be calm about this-" I shoot Jacob a glare "-and decid because, for all we know, is that-"

Suddenly, time slowed down and I saw something gold whiz past my vision and I watched as it pierced Victoria's throat, making her convulse in pain before turning to dust. I whipped my head to where the knife had come from and I watched as, none other then Luke Castellan step out with a wicked grin on his face and his half Celestrial Bornze and half metal sword strapped to his left hip.

Kelli appeared by his side in a pair of denim shorts and a loose tank top with her hair tied up, her arm draped around his waist.

"Hey cuz," he sneered, "miss me?"

* * *

***dodges chairs and tables that are thrown* whoa guys! i'm sorry that i didn't update for soooooo long! there's no need to be throwing chairs and tables! *gets tomato in the face* okay...i guess i earned that...**

**well yes another cliffhanger at the end! but hey, at least victoria is dead! oh yeah! :D i didn't mean to take a long time to update it's just i just got back to school after a 2 week break and i've had homework, and school and blah blah blah...**

**so, anyways, watch out for chapter 13!**


End file.
